Presently available workpiece fences adapted for use with powered table saws typically are not constructed so as to support the workpiece during cutting operations. In particular, the presently available table saw fences do not provide adequate and effective support to a workpiece when performing lengthwise or “rip” cuts. Predictably, individuals have sought to address this need by introducing aftermarket table saw fences that include additional elements for the purpose of supporting the workpiece during such cutting operations. However, such devices have proven to be ineffective for a number of reasons. In particular, they fail to provide consistent support to the workpiece throughout their surfaces, they generally are difficult to adjust relative to the plane of the work surface of the saw, and they may at least partially obstruct the area in front of the saw that is normally occupied by the operator.
Compounding the relative lack of utility of many of the available table saw fences is the fact that presently available table saws, and other sawing or cutting devices including work surfaces, generally do not provide convenient means for securing accessory devices, such as workpiece fences and the like, to the work surface. In particular, existing table saws employ a variety of rails and/or brackets to secure workpiece fences and other work holding and positioning accessories to the work surface. In particular, the design of commonly available table saw rails do not provide for rapid readjustment of the workpiece fence during cutting operations. In addition, the commonly available rails often require a gap between the table saw's work surface and the rail. This gap provides a channel through which objects resting on the work surface may fall or in which such objects may become trapped.
In addition, commonly available powered table saws typically lack effective means for providing for the disposal of debris produced by the cutting operations. In particular, in commonly available powered table saws, debris produced by cutting operations, for example saw dust, stock, and other scrap, falls from the work surface to the floor areas beneath and around the perimeter of the saw, thereby complicating clean up and generally lending an untidy appearance to the workshop.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a workpiece fence for a powered table saw, and other sawing devices having a work surface, which provides a conveniently adjustable means for at least partially supporting a workpiece when it is being advanced along the work surface and which does not significantly obstruct the area occupied by an operator.
There also exists a need for a sawing apparatus or other cutting including an improved rail system.
There is still another need for a saw dust/saw scrap collection system that does not allow such material to collect beneath and around the perimeter of the table saw or other sawing device.